It's Tradition
'''It's Tradition '''is the 16th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot he kids are sharing stories about their family traditions/celebrations. Ashley and Alissa tell everyone about the "Sister Celebration" that their family has each year. Robert can't think of a tradition that his family shares. Barney explains that a family tradition is something that a family does together. Stella tells a story about a special quilt, and the children make family flags with the use of the Barney Bag. They discover how special times and shared experiences become traditions. Cast *Barney *Stella the Storyteller *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Alissa *Ashley *Kristen *Robert Songs #Barney Theme Song #Pat-A-Cake #The More We Get Together #It's A Family Tradition #Looby Loo #Fiesta Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Barney Bag #A Camping We Will Go #S'Mores #I Love You Trivia *The picnic pictures shown on the school bulletin board featured Generation 2 Cast Members Ashley, Chip, Kristen, Robert, Jeff, Keesha and Kim. These pictures were most likely taken at a season opener picnic. *It is revealed that Kristen got a bracelet from Mexico. *This group (Kristen, Alissa and Ashley) also appeared in Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend? with Curtis. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Subway To The Library, Sailing Around The Island, The Lonely Little Number and Stephen Gets Lots. And a long hair. *Ashley wear the same shirt from "Good Day, Good Night", and "Walk Around the Block with Barney", and same clothes from Subway To The Library, 123 Learn and Stephen Gets Lots. And a hairstyle. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Telling The Truth, The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser, I Can Be A Office Worker, Sing Yourself Siller At The Movies and The Lion and The Mouse. And a pony tail. *Robert wear the same clothes from Roller Skating and It's Time for Heading Off. and the same pants from Looking For Rabbits and Happy, Holidays Love, Barney. And a short hair. *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Becky's Choclate Treats". Barney I love you (It's Tradition!'s version) Transcript *Barney: In fact. I was just say is a... Tradition! I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney and Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love... me... too? *Kristen: Barney! I'm So Glad You Share This! Tradition Us! *Barney: Oh Thanks! And Let's Make This A Tradition Too! *(When the kids is hug Barney) *Robert: Hey You Guys! Have You Seen The Pictures From The School Picnic Yet! *Ashley: No I Have It! *Kristen: I Show I Saw Some Pictures Of You Too! *Alissa: Let's Go Take A Look! *Barney: Oh Boy! *Ashley: OK! *Alissa: Audios! *Kids: Bye Barney! *Barney: So long. Bye-bye. *Ashley: Thanks Barney! *(When the kids leaving, and door school picnic picture, kids look see picture kids' school picnic, the down zoom Barney Doll, he winks) Clip from It's Tradition! # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Talent Show's version) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) # Looking at all School Picnic for Pictures while Robert and Kristen (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) # Barney Pat-a-Cake (1992 Version) (Part 1) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Stop, Look & Be Safe!) # Hi Ashley and Alissa meet Barney at bench (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # Barney Pat-a-Cake (1989 Version) (Part 2) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Three Wishes! and Barney's Band!) # Barney comes to life (Barney's Band!) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Barney's Band!) # Barney Pat-a-Cake (1992 Version) (Part 3) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!) # Sister Celebrations we can getting together with friends! (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / A "Little" Mother Goose, Grownups for a Day!, Once Upon a Time (home video) and Seven Days A Week!) # Barney The More We Get Together (1995 Version) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from If the Shoe Fits...) # Sisters in your family Ashley and Alissa get together! (Clip and audio from It's Tradition! and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1993) and Round and Round We Go) # What does a tradition! (Clip and audio from It's Tradition! and Audio from Imagination Island) # Barney It's a Family Tradition (Aunt Rachel is Here!'s version) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Aunt Rachel Is Here!) # Robert says "Thanks!". (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from At Home with Animals) # Barney and Robert learning about Family Traditions! (Clip and audio from It's Tradition! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It and Twice Is Nice!) # Hot Potato Four (It's Time for Counting!) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) # Let's Play Next? (Clip and audio from It's Tradition! and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Stick with Imagination!) # Barney Lobby Loo (Making A Move!'s Version) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Making A Move!) # Robert says "That was really fun!". (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Good Job!) # Let's Lobby Loo in the treehouse! (Clip and audio from It's Tradition! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Miss Etta and Scooter play Lobby Loo! (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Kristen wearing braslet (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from My Family and Me!) # A Birthday Fiesta! (Clip and audio from It's Tradition! and Audio from Stop! Go!) # Barney Fiesta Song (1992 Version) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Hola, Mexico!) # Stella arrives in Mexico! (Clip from It's Tradition! (with the audio) and Audio from What a World We Share and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Fiesta Music, Singing, Cake and present!! Things! (Clip and audio from It's Tradition! and Audio from Practice Makes Music, Dance with Me!, Happy Birthday, Barney! and Let's Eat!) # I like to hear a story about The Quilt for 5 quilts! (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from It's Home To Me!) # Snowflake for Kristen's Quilt! (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Alissa's Quilt a Flower! (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) # Audio from It's Tradition! # Barney Theme Song (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Looking at all Pictures! (Clip from Brushing Up on Teeth and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney Pat-a-Cake (1997 Version) (Clip from Three Wishes and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Hi Carlos (It's Tradition!) (Clip from Are We There Yet? and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney comes to life (It's Traditon!) (Clip from Spring Into Fun! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Jeff says "That was Great!". (Clip from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Derek is looking for house yet? (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney comes to life, Wiggle on my toe, Imagination island to places! (Clip from Imagination Island (with the audio) and Audio from Barney's Night Before Christmas, It's Tradition!, A Very Special Mouse! and A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Toes getting wiggle on Barney! (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from It's Tradition! and A Very Special Mouse!) # Wiggle on my toe before Imagination island for places! (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from It's Tradition!, A Very Special Mouse! and A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # All About Grandparents living! (Clip and audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1993) and Audio from It's Tradition! and The Good Egg: Kenya (Natalia: Right Barney!) # Barney The More We Get Together (1997 Version) (Clip from Be A Friend and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Uh-oh the cookies is missing! (Clip and audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1993) and Audio from It's Tradition! and Let's Help Mother Goose!) # Ahoy! Tosha and Min go away! Before Set sail! (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from It's Tradition! and Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Cats in the world! (Clip and audio from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney It's a Family Tradition (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Don't forget Thanks (It's Tradition!) (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney says "Right!". (Clip from You Can Be Anything! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Find lots of things for Ashley and Alissa! (Clip from Twice Is Nice! (with the audio) and Audio from Trading Places!, It's Tradition! and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / A "Little" Mother Goose) # Hot Potato Four (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Hey Robert whats going on? (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Poor Barney! Let's Using Our Imaginations to Pretending! (Clip from Stick with Imagination! (with the audio) and Audio from Playing it Safe! and It's Tradition!) # Barney Lobby Loo (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from It's Tradition!) # The Monkey sounds like Baby Bop going to the treehouse! (Clip and audio from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from It's Tradition! and Once Upon a Time (home video)) # Miss Etta and Scooter all Rhymes!!!!!!!! (Clip from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Whitney wearing braslet (Clip from My Family and Me! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Angela remember to STOP doing? (Clip and audio from Stop! Go! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney Fiesta Song (1997 Version) (Clip from Birthday Ole! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Stella arrive at France (Clip from Snack Time! (with the audio) and Audio from It's Tradition! and E-I-E-I-O) # Stella arrived in Michigan, USA (Clip from It's Home To Me! (with the audio) and Audio from Any Way You Slice It, You Can Be Anything! and It's Tradition!) # Barney music and dancing! Singing! (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from It's Tradition!) # CAKE! (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Don't forget mom's present robert! (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # I like to tell a story Jeff! (Clip from Trading Places! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # The Winter!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from It's Tradition!) # The Flowers look! (Clip from Splish! Splash! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney I love you (It's Tradition's version) (Clip from Easy as ABC and Audio from It's Tradition! and A Different Kind of Mystery) # Princess Michael, Princess Tina, Princess Derek and Princess Min! They Hugging Friends!! (Clip and audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from It's Tradition!) # It's Time For Party! (Clip and audio from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from It's Tradition!, Barney's Band! and Be a Friend) # Barney I love you (The Dentist Makes Me Smile's version) (Clip from Going on a Bear Hunt and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and It's Tradition!) # Hey everybody! It's time to Barney Says! (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney comes to play (It's Tradition!) (Clip from A World of Friends! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney Says Segment (It's Tradition!) (DVD copy of the English version on June 28, 2015) # And remember, I Love You! (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney End Credits (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from A Very Special Mouse! and Audio from It's Tradition!) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation